It's Just a Game
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca loves Chloe. Beca hates frat parties and drunks who use spin the bottle to cheat on their girlfriends and boyfriends. So, what happens when Beca and Chloe to to a frat party and Chloe gets drunk? Is it really "just a game?" Just a quick one-shot that was rumbling around in my brain. [Rated M for language].


**Just a little one-shot that was rumbling around in my brain.**

* * *

"Chloe," Beca said. "I'm tired. I don't want to go to some lame frat party where everyone is going to get drunk and want to play spin the bottle. I have a girlfriend now. I don't want to kiss anyone else and I don't agree with the consensus that spin the bottle is just a game and means nothing. It's a drunken way for everyone to cheat on their significant others by kissing randoms just because a bottle pointed at them. I'd rather stay home."

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said. "It will be fun."

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said. "It's been a hell of a week with Bellas practice, having more responsibilities at Residual Heat, working at the station, and not to mention working on set lists for our competitions. I just want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

"We never go out anywhere any more," Chloe said pouting. "You're always too tired. I just want to go drink, dance, and have some fun. Please come with me to the party. We can spend time together, dancing and getting drunk."

"Fine," Beca said. "But I'm only staying for a little while."

"Thank you" kiss "thank you" kiss "thank you!"

"I'm going to go get ready," Chloe said.

Beca sighed and went upstairs to shower and change. She put on a pair of dark skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a light blue tank, and her favorite dark blue and black plaid shirt. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and put on a pair of ankle boots. She grabbed her keys, wallet and phone and went to down to Chloe's room.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said, knocking on the door. "You ready?"

"Yep," Chloe said opening the door.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and they left the Bella House. They arrived at the party and saw that it was already in full swing. They made their way through the throngs to find the Bellas. Of course they found them on the dance floor where Chloe immediately joined in.

"I'm going to grab a beer," Beca said to Chloe. "Do you want one?"

"Sounds good," Chloe said.

"Be right back," Beca said and went in search of the bar.

Beca came back with Chloe's beer and they danced. Fat Amy and CR kept supplying Chloe with alcohol and it wasn't long before Chloe was drunk. After she stumbled into Beca for about the twentieth time Beca grabbed both her arms and made Chloe look her in the face.

"I'm going to get you some water," Beca said leaving Chloe on the dance floor with the other Bellas.

When she came back a few minutes later, she found Chloe dancing with Tom, her ex. Beca pushed down the jealousy that immediately flared up and just handed Chloe her water. Chloe took it and grabbed Beca's arm.

"Dance with me," Chloe said.

"Looks like you already have a dancing partner," Beca said glaring at Tom.

Tom glared back.

"Yeah, Chlo," Tom said pulling Chloe to him. "Let's finish our dance."

"Okay," Chloe said and started dancing with Tom.

"Seriously?," Beca said and Chloe just looked at her.

Beca just walked away.

"What's her problem?," Tom asked.

"Don't know," Chloe said and shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly Chloe was pulled away from Tom and dragged off the dance floor.

"What the fuck was that?," Stacie asked her.

"What was what?," Chloe said.

"You just blew off Beca to dance with Tom," Stacie said. "Your _e_ x _-_ boyfriend, Tom."

"What's the big deal?," Chloe said. "It's just a dance."

"I don't think Beca saw it that way," Stacie said. "I hope you know what your'e doing."

Stacie walked off and went searching for Beca. She found her outside sitting on the steps.

"You okay?," Stacie asked when she found Beca.

"I don't know," Beca said. "I didn't even want to come to this party. Chloe convinced me we could spend some time together and now she apparently would rather dance and be with Tom."

"She's drunk," Stacie said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "That doesn't make me feel any better. Just makes me wonder what she does when I'm not around and she gets drunk."

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said grabbing her arm. "You know Chloe wouldn't do anything to mess up what you guys have. Tonight is just one of those weird times, but you know we always keep an eye out for each other. Nothing was going to happen with Tom. We would have made sure of it. So, stop moping out here and let's go find your girl."

Stacie and Beca stopped by the bar for another beer before they went searching for Chloe. They didn't find her by the bar, or on the dance floor. They did find her in another room playing spin the bottle.

"Un-fucking-believable," Beca said. "I told her how much I hated this game. It's just a breeding ground for people to cheat on their girlfriends or boyfriends all in the name of a game."

Beca stormed over to Chloe and grabbed her by the arm pulling her up.

"Hey," Tom yelled. "It was my turn and I landed on Chloe. She has to kiss me."

"I don't think so," Beca said jaws clenched.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said. "Those are the rules."

"I told you how I felt about this game" Beca said. "I don't want you playing it."

"What's the big deal?," Chloe said pulling her arm out of Beca's grasp. "It's just a game."

Chloe plopped back down in her spot and started crawling to the middle of the circle. Tom smiled and met her halfway. He smirked at Beca just before his lips met Chloe's. Tom put his hand behind Clhoe's head and held her head in place. It looked to Beca like Chloe was enjoying it. Beca just turned and walked away.

The kiss finally ended and Chloe looked back for Beca but she was gone. Chloe went back to her spot and reached for the bottle.

"Hold up," Donald said. "We have some new players."

Chloe looked over to see Beca and Stacie joining the circle. Chloe gave a questioning look to Beca. Beca just stared back at Chloe with a blank look on her face. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Donald. Donald and Chloe met in the middle of the circle and Donald gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips. Beca took a sip of her beer and looked at Chloe. Chloe smiled at her and Beca just looked away. Donald spun the bottle and it landed on Stacie. He gave Stacie a quick kiss on the lips. Stacie took her turn and it landed on Beca. Chloe's eyebrows furrowed as she saw a big smile come to Stacie's face.

"Pucker up, DJ," Stacie said turning toward Beca.

Beca smiled and Stacie leaned in and connected her lips with Beca's. Beca knew it was wrong but she put her hand on the back of Stacie's neck and pulled her in. Stacie was a bit taken aback and knew the Beca was only doing this to get back at Chloe. She started to pull away from Beca when she was suddenly given a shove and fell away from Beca.

"What the hell?," Beca yelled.

"That's enough," Chloe said. "You're not supposed to make out with her."

"What's the problem?," Beca asks sarcastically. "It's just a game. Remember?"

"Fuck you," Chloe said and got up and ran out.

Beca jumped up and followed Chloe. Stacie ran after the both of them.

"Chloe, stop," Beca called out.

"Whoa," CR said grabbing Chloe. "Hold up there, Red."

Chloe stopped when CR grabbed her. Beca caught up to her and stood in front of her.

"How could you do that, Beca?," Chloe asked tears falling down her face.

"What's the problem, Chlo?," Beca asked. "It's just a game. Remember? That's what you told me just before you made out with Tom all in the name of playing the game."

Chloe just stood there and looked at Beca. Beca was angry but it didn't seem to register in her brain just how angry Beca really was.

"I can't help it if Tom's a good kisser," Chloe said matter-of-factly.

"That's what you're going to say to me right now?," Beca asked. "That's Tom's a good kisser?"

Just then Tom walked up smiling at Chloe.

"So," Tom said to Chloe ignoring Stacie, CR, and especially Beca. "I'm a good kisser. Want to get out of here and I'll show you what else I'm good at?"

"Of course you're here right now," Beca growled. "Could you just back off?."

"Don't you think Chloe should decide which one of us should back off?," Tom asked with a smirk.

"Chlo?," Beca asked looking at Chloe.

Chloe looked blankly at Beca and then turned her gaze to Tom. Her look lingered and Tom smiled down at her. He then turned to give Beca a smirk.

"If this is what I get for trying," Beca said before storming off.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Chloe?," CR asked. "That was not cool."

"Chloe," Stacie said turning Chloe to look at her. "You don't want to do this. You need to go home and sleep this off and talk to Beca in the morning. You both need some time to cool off and sober up."

"Come on, Chloe," Tom said reaching for Chloe. "I'll make sure you get home."

"Take your fucking hands off of her," Stacie yelled pushing Tom back.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?," Tom said getting in Stacie's face.

CR stepped between the two.

"Stop it!," CR said. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Chloe, let's go," Stacie said and turned to find the girl missing. "Shit!"

CR and Stacie both started looking frantically for their redheaded captain. They gathered the rest of the Bellas and went in different directions to find her. Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley searched through the frat house. CR, Denise, Flo and Fat Amy walked toward the Bella House looking everywhere as they did. All the Bellas' cell phones pinged with a text.

 _Lily: Chloe's on the quad. Beca is at the house._

All the girls hurry to the quad to find Chloe laying under the tree that she and Beca always met at. She was crying and the girls all huddled around her. Stacie and Jessica got down on their knees and pulled Chloe to a sitting position.

"Come on, Chloe," Stacie said softly. "Let's get you home."

"No!," Chloe said jerking away from the two girls. "Beca always finds me here. If I leave here, she'll never find me. I need her to find me."

Chloe started sobbing and Stacie held her. Jessica rubbed her back. CR had walked away from the group and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to Beca.

 _CR: 911 please answer your phone._

Beca read the text and then her phone rang. She saw that it was CR and she answered.

"What's wrong?," Beca said by way of greeting.

"It's Chloe," CR said quietly. "I know you guys had a fight, but she's laying on the quad and won't leave. She said she can't leave because, and I quote, 'she'll never find me. I need her to find me.' I think you really need to come here."

Beca sighed. "I'm on my way."

Beca jumped up and ran out of the house. She could hear Chloe sobbing before she even spotted the Bellas. She hurried and walked through the Bellas to get to Chloe. Stacie saw her and Beca knelt down and took Chloe in her arms. Chloe grabbed onto Beca's shirt with both hands and put her forehead on Beca's chest. Stacie and Jessica stood and walked a little ways away with the rest of the Bellas to give them some privacy.

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca said quietly. "I found you. I'm here."

"Beca," Chloe said through her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you. I only want you. I don't want anyone else but you. I'm sorry I played that stupid game when you said not to. I'm just so sorry about everything."

The Bellas all looked on. Beca maneuvered herself so she was sitting with her back against the tree. She pulled Chloe onto her lap and used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tears from Chloe's face.

"I know you're sorry," Beca said. "I'm sorry, too. I should never have kissed Stacie like I did. I just wanted you to feel how much it hurt to watch the person you love kissing someone else. I was upset because you didn't push him away when the kiss went on longer than it should have."

"I tried, I swear I did," Chloe said. "But, he was holding my head and I couldn't move. I'm sorry. I should have tried harder. I was just so drunk and he was strong. I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. I'm so, so sorry."

Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck and hugged her tight. Beca put her arms around Chloe's waist and held her close.

"I know, I know" Beca said comforting Chloe. She turned to look at Stacie.

"Hey, Stace?," Beca called out.

"Yeah?," Stacie said.

"I owe you an apology, too," Beca said. "I'm sorry about the kiss. I shouldn't have dragged you into the game or into our mess."

"It's okay," Stacie said. "I knew what was happening and I was trying to pull away when Chloe shoved me."

"I'm really sorry about that," Chloe mumbled into Beca's neck.

"I don't think she heard you," Beca said with a chuckle.

Chloe leaned back from Beca and looked at her. Beca gave her a small smile. Chloe then turned to look at Stacie.

"I'm sorry about pushing you, Stace," Chloe said. "I just got so mad seeing Beca kiss you like that. It doesn't make what I did right and I am really, really sorry."

"It's okay," Stacie said with a small smile. "Jealousy will make you do some stupid stuff sometimes. Right, Beca?"

"Yeah," Beca said looking at Chloe. "I was jealous of the kiss you had with Tom and I went about showing you how upset I was in a totally wrong, and inappropriate way."

Beca and Chloe just sat holding each other. After a few minutes the Bellas were getting restless.

"Maybe we should head home," CR said to everyone.

"Yeah," Beca said. She looked at Chloe. "Let's go home and get some sleep. We can talk some more in the morning."

"Okay," Chloe said.

The Bellas started walking toward the Bella House. Beca got herself up and offered her hand to Chloe. Chloe took it and Beca pulled her up. She pulled Chloe to her and gave her another hug. Chloe hugged her back.

"I love you, Becs," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

"I love you, too, Chlo," Beca whispered back and hugged Chloe tighter.

"Are we going to be okay?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said smiling. "We're going to be fine."

Beca pulled back from Chloe and gave her a kiss to let her know that, yes, everything was going to be okay. Beca took Chloe's hand and started walking in the direction of the Bellas house. A few yards ahead of them Stacie suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Where the hell is Lily?," she asked.


End file.
